Pourquoi avoir refuser?
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS Yaoi Tom/Albus. "J'aurais pu ne rien faire si tu avais accepte, pourquoi c'est a ma fin que j'apprends la verite? C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a cause ma perte Albus."


**Disclamer:** Les personnages, le mondes et le cours de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, juste les détailles, la relation, et les pensées sont à moi

**Couple: **Albus D./ Tom R. Jr. Voldemort)

**Genre:** Drame/romance/jalousie/trahison

**Autres:** Ben, OS comme je sais si bien les faire (genre la fille qui si croit trop ==). Tristounet, mais romantique mignon, enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment la définir moi. AH voui, aussi veuillez me dire ce que vous en pensez X_x

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

_-Vous connaissez tout mon parcours professionnel, toutes mes capacités en général si ce n'est plus.  
De plus je suis sortis premier de ma promotion pour les ASPIC avec maximal à chaque matière. Alors donc, puis-je demander le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? Demandai-je un sourire aux lèvres sachant pertinemment qu'il dira oui._

.................................................................

- Tom, tu devrais peut-être y aller, tu as des examens demain.

Je grognai en me levant du lit de soie. Je remettais mon pantalon, le reboutonne, enfile ensuite ma chemise blanche ainsi que ma cravate verte et argent. Je lui fais un léger sourire, un des rares que je me permets de faire transparaitre sur mon visage de glace et impassible.  
J'en marche d'un pas souple et rapide vers mes appartements de préfet en chef à une dizaine de minutes de ses appartements.  
Il est bizarre, je sens bien que quelques chose le gêne depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas, il me ferme totalement l'accès à son esprit, dire que d'habitude on utilise ce stratagème pour se dire des cochonneries lors des banquets.  
Je me change rapidement et me glisse sous mes propres couvertures.

J'ai du mal à dormir, j'ai des questions plein la tête, et il est très rare, que moi j'ai des questions plein la tête, des choses me turlupines. Cela est presque infaisable, me coller une colle.  
Sur toute ces questions, je m'endormis dans un sommeil en transe, sans vraiment dormir, sans vraiment être réveiller.

****

Facile, facile, trop facile, comment cela peut-il être aussi simple! Je pensais quand même que cela me mettrai un peu dans la difficulté. Les ASPIC sont vraiment trop simple, il les faudrait au moins cinq fois plus dur pour que je ne perde ne serai-ce qu'un seul point. Dans quelques secondes je termine le dernier sortilège. C'est vraiment désespérant. Si ça se sont les ASPIC, je pense pouvoir en faire un deuxième vraiment facilement, en plus je sais dans quel objet je le mettrais, même les fantômes sont simple à berner, heureusement que mon amour n'est pas au courant, car sinon, je sens que même mon penchant à la magie noir n'est qu'un pauvre chaton sans défense par rapport au chose que je fais.

- Puis-je sortir ?? Questionnai-je le prof.

il me regarde d'un air sot, puis fait un signe de la tête pour m'autoriser.

Je erre dans les couloirs cherchant une réponse probable pour mes questions. Qu'est-ce que bien peu avoir Albus, il est étrange depuis peu. Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas au courant pour la journal. AH ce cher journal, je dirai presque que je l'aime, sans lui on ne se serrait jamais rapprocher lui et moi. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est cool que je sois tomber dans les pommes après l'avoir fabriquer. Mais pour dire, cela m'avait tout de même surpris de séparer un morceau de mon âme pour le mettre dans un livre. Si j'en fabrique plusieurs, je deviendrais immortel, et je pourrais devenir le maitre du monde. J'ai vraiment hâte.

Bon revenons où j'en étais. Albus, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour qu'il me ferme tout son esprit, je suis d'accord que nous deux gardons un morceau libre et un morceau fermer à l'autre, on a besoin dans la vie d'avoir des secrets. C'est étrange. me trompe t-il? Si oui avec qui peut-il bien le faire? Non, je dois avoir confiance en lui. hum.. dire que c'est moi qui pense ça. Alors qu'au début je voulais presque le décimer à chaque coin de couloir. C'est étrange de ressentir ça quand même. Ce sentiment que je haïssais presque, nan je ne le supporter pas du tout. Mais bon, je suis au moins sur de ne pas avoir de gosse..... Heu.. Suis-je vraiment Tom? Tom n'a pas d'humour, même intérieur, surtout aussi stupide, faut que je me calme, ça va me rendre fou sinon.

.......................

- Mon chéri?  
- Quoi donc Tom?  
- Je dois encore m'améliorer dans mes études.  
- Tu n'es pas assez bon?  
- Si, mais je veux passer des concours pour pouvoir être professeur.  
- Professeur?  
- Oui, prof, et quand je l'aurai, je me postulerais pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Tu .... tu m'abandonnes?  
- Non, je m'améliore. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tromperais pas.

Sur ces mots, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour le rassurer.  
Il a l'air un peu réticent à mes projets, il a l'air de se douté que ce n'est pas pour mes études que je dois partir. Mais, il faut absolument que j'arrive à en faire, à en faire d'autres. et je ne souhaites pas qu'il le sache. Car il pourrait m'en vouloir réellement et lui m'abandonner, comme l'on déjà fait mes "parents" en me maudissant presque, et ça je ne pourrais le supporter.

Il pose ensuite sa mains dans ma chevelure, comme si c'était pour me rassurer, ou bien même, pour se rassurer lui-même que je ne suis pas encore partis. Je humai son odeur pour l'imprégner dans mes souvenirs. De sa main libre, il souleva mon visage vers lui, y posa délicatement ses tendres lèvres, qui à mon avis étaient un peu stressée.

- Je ferrai vite ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Hélas, ce n'est pas cela qui me gêne le plus.  
- Alors quoi?

Il ne répondit pas, et me sourit malgré son visage marqué d'une légère tristesse. Il se releva un peu, posa ses mains contre mes flans, pressa mes lèvres comme s'il était en manque mes lèvres. Je fus alors sur le dos. Voulant aussi en profiter, je posai sur ses épaules, fragile à mes yeux, mes deux paluches rugueuses. Je les fis glisser ensuite le long de son corps qui m'attirait même s'il était très maigre d'aspect. Je veux avant de partir, et je suppose que c'est de même pour lui, imprimer chaque parcelles de son corps dans mon esprits, car lui et moi savons très bien qu'après ceci, je partirais.

~~14 ans après~~

-Vous connaissez tout mon parcours professionnel, toutes mes capacités en général si ce n'est plus.  
De plus je suis sortis premier de ma promotion pour les ASPIC avec maximal à chaque matière. Alors donc, puis-je demander le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire étant sur qu'il acceptera, Je suis même presque près à lui sauter dans les bras.

- Je refuse! Dit-il d'un ton plus que catégorique.

J'ouvre grand les yeux de peur d'avoir mal entendre.

- Hein? Comment-ça?  
- Je suis désoler Tom, mais dix ans je ne sais pas.

Une haine immense nait en moi, il me rejette, j'ai attendue dix ans, j'ai même pus en faire plusieurs. Il ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Non, non tu peux pas.  
- Je suis désolé.

Il se tourne pour me montrer son dos.

- Pourquoi?? Pourquoi??  
- Je... *Il hésita* Je ne veux simplement plus de toi. J'ai changé de cap.  
- Quoi.....

Il me met alors à rire, un rire presque hystérique, mais principalement douloureux.

- Tu me jettes *des larmes coules*, c'est donc la solution que tu as choisis? Je n'ai donc plus qu'une solution, détruire tous ce qui t'est cher, détruire et devenir le maitre, Oui j'ai tout prévus, enfin je ne pensais pas devoir prendre cette solution pour ma vie, je ne pensais vraiment pas que toi tu l'as choisirais non plus. Je... Je détruirais ces chers moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes que tu protèges tant. Je te hais, je te détruirai moi-même, nan même pas, un de mes sbires sans chargera très bien.....  
- Tom....  
- FERMES-LA!!! Maintenant, je renies ce nom qui m'a été donné par des faibles. Je suis maintenant pour tous Lord Voldemort, et particulièrement pour toi.

Je sors ma baguette avec fougue, il ne bouge pas, il s'en fiche. Je la dirige vers la fenêtre qui par un petit sors se brise en deux secondes. Je jette ensuite un sors inconnus à ses oreilles, il se retourne les yeux brillants, des larmes s'étaient aussi dérober de ses yeux. Un énorme serpent en fumer verte se fait naitre dans le ciel.

- Je maudit cette place qui m'était due, et je te maudit toi-même. Je te tuerais.

~~31 ans plus tard~~

- Harry Potter, tu es le dernier à te dresser devant moi.  
- Non, j'arriverai à vous battre, vous qui n'avait jamais connus le sentiment d'amour.

Sale petit.

- Pourquoi avoir tuer Severus Rogue!?  
- Tu ne t'en fiches pas?? Il a pourtant tué votre cher Albus Dumbledore.  
- NON!  
- Comment ça? Demandai-je un peu étonné de sa réponse tout en esquivant sa petite attaque assez faible.  
- Dumbledore allait de toute façon mourir. Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Cracha-t-il plein de haine.  
- Il devait mourir? Expliques -toi je n'aime pas me faire prendre de cours.

Comment ça mourir? Puis avant de réfléchir plus loin, je lui envoyai un Doloris dans la cuisse qu'il ne put évité. Je m'approcha de lui tenant ma baguette fermement, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- EXPLIQUES-TOI. Grondai-je d'une violence incommensurable.  
- Il... il m'a....vait dit, qu'il y a... en...environ ....quarante-cinq ans, qu'il avait une maladie qui le frapperait n'importe quand.  
- non, soufflai-je.

Je lâchai ma baguette les bras pendant le regard vide. Qu'ai-je donc fais? Ma haine venait d'où? Pourquoi tuer les sang-de-bourbe? parce qu'Albus les surprotéger, pour me venger.... Me venger de quoi?? Me venger de sa protection. Il ne ... Des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues... Voilà pourquoi il m'avait regarder d'un air si briser. Il voulait simplement me protéger... Non, c'est qu'une excuse, il.....

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Je vis un jet vers me transpercer, puis tout l'amour que j'ai connus pendant quelques années. Et enfin le néant, le noir, la douleur, la mort.....


End file.
